Scammers
In MovieStarPlanet, the term "scammers" (or "hackers" to some) represents a user who uses a variety of techniques to try and steal a player's items, clothes, diamonds, StarCoins, and in some cases, their account. If a player feels like they're being targeted by one of these users, they should block the user and report them if they’ve been very clear about their intentions. Scamming Tactics The following lists will explain some of the tactics used by scammers. Please be careful and do your best to avoid them at all costs. 'Account Stealing Tactics' Sometimes, scammers will go as far as to try and take your account. They do this by pretending to be an MSP staff member and asking you to set or change the e-mail linked to your account to something else. They might also try to get you to change your password to one they give you. Do not believe someone when they claim to be a staff member! Real MovieStarPlanet staff will have a "MODERATOR" badge across their avatar on their profile when you click on them. Hackers/scammers may also message players and say that they are giving away free VIP and in order to activate the VIP, they need your password to log onto your account. In most cases, the hacker/scammer will send items to themselves or change the account's password, therefore locking the original owner out. If they say no if you ask them to get you a VIP Certificate code instead, they are almost certainly a scammer. Another tactic scammers use is pretending to be nice. They will always talk to you, compliment you, or like your stuff to the point where you trust them. Then, they will steal your account because you trusted them. Don't trust anyone when they ask you to change your password/email, or to give it to them. If someone tries to tell you to change your password or email, report and block them. If the situation is continuous or threatening, you should contact MSP. 'Items/StarCoins Stealing Tactics' Scams for stealing StarCoins and items are more common than scams for stealing accounts. Typically, the item scammers will offer to trade wishlist gifts or to watch your movies if you give them a wishlist gift first. Do not do this unless you personally know who you are talking to! It is likely that whoever is trying to bargain with you is going to end up scamming you, as they will block you after you give them your side of the deal before they can fulfill theirs. There isn't much one can do when a player does this because MSP doesn't have a solid, clear rule against it. You should always use the "trade" option with the user that is trying to gift you back and forth. If they say no, they are probably a scammer. Scam Sites The scam sites for MovieStarPlanet are those that "promise" to give the users free StarCoins, Diamonds, rares, and VIP. Generator scam sites are very common and ask users to download an unknown software onto their computers for said rewards. Sometimes they ask you to do a "quick" survey when you do this (which never ends), as it makes money for the scam site. In many rare generators, they ask you for your username and password, so they can have access to your account. Do not ever download any software from these sites. These downloads carry viruses that are used to steal personal data from you (such as passwords, emails, or bank information) or damage the computer's hard drive. Most of the time, if you have a decent virus protection software activated, it will block the download or isolate it for you to review. There are also websites that just plainly ask for usernames and passwords. To be extra sneaky, they will tell players to change or set emails to their "company" email to receive VIP or items. Some of them ask users to do a survey. Never trust these surveys as some of these surveys ask for your phone number, email, your first, last name, and address, which can be unsafe. Most of the time, websites like these are run by other users attempting to steal other users' accounts. Like MSP stresses all the time, never ever give someone your password unless it is a parent, guardian, or someone else you are 100% sure that you can trust with it. So remember: If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is. Hackers/Hacking Groups Often times, players mistake "hacking" with "scamming", which has caused many of them to feel unsafe and that their account could be easily taken at any time. Certain scammers have taken advantage of these fears and created fake people and/or groups to scare the community. Some of these scammers even go as far as to scam the player from another account while taunting them with a "hacker" account. In addition to this, many players have pretended to be hacked by these people or groups in order to gain attention or sympathy, thus making them seem more legit.